Anterior cervical plates are used for a variety of conditions to immobilize, stabilize or align cervical vertebrae. For example, after cervical spinal fusion surgery, cervical plates are used to add strength and rigidity to the adjoined vertebrae. Also, cervical plates secure vertebrae together where an intervening vertebra has been removed or replaced. In other cases, cervical plates are used to correct instability in the cervical spine caused by trauma, tumors, advanced degenerative discs, infection or congenital or acquired deformities.
A typical cervical plate includes an elongated rectangular plate that spans the distance between two or more vertebrae. The plate is curved to match the natural curvature of the spine at the location to which it is attached and bone screws are used to fasten the plate to the vertebral bodies. A pair of apertures is formed at one end of the plate for passing bone screws through and into a first vertebral body to secure the first end of the plate to the first vertebral body. A second pair of apertures is formed at the other end of the plate for passing bone screws through and into a second vertebral body to secure the second end of the plate to the second vertebral body. Thereby, the plate bridges two vertebral bodies. More vertebrae may be connected with a longer plate and a corresponding increased number of bone screw apertures and bone screws inserted therethrough at the intervening vertebral levels.
The cervical spine can be surgically approached anteriorly or posteriorly. In anterior cervical fusion surgery, an incision is made and the spine is approached from the front of the patient. The carotid sheath, muscles, trachea and esophagus are moved laterally to expose the cervical spine. Holes are drilled into the vertebral bodies or self-tapping screws are employed. The cervical plate is properly aligned on the vertebrae for the receipt of mounting screws and the plate is carefully and firmly attached. Sometimes fusion is accompanied by a discectomy in which a herniated disc is removed and a graft device is placed between the vertebral bodies to assist in fusion across levels. The plate may also include a window formed generally at a location between the two pairs of screw apertures through which bone growth progress may be observed. With the plate in position, the vertebrae are held by the plate in desired spatial relationships and orientations relative to each other, pressure is removed from the nerve roots and pain caused by the herniated disc or other condition is relieved.
Over time, the interface between the screws and the bone may present some problems of stability. Due to the anatomical structure of the cervical spine and the extreme anatomical forces that are brought to bear on the skeleton and transmitted to the cervical spine, the screws securing the plate to the spine may vibrate or toggle out of position. Also, the degeneration of vertebral bone quality may result in the screws loosening or becoming dislodged. As a result, bone screws securing the plate to the spine may move or back out of the vertebral body and plate. Due to the relative location to the esophagus and other connective tissue, if the bone screw securing the plate to the cervical spine backs out, the bone screw could impinge on the adjacent tissue and increase pain. Also, loosened screws may result instability of the joint and lead to increased pain for the patient.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new and improved anterior cervical plate that resists fasteners, such as bone screws, from backing out of the plate and also from being loosened with respect to the plate before migrating out. Not only an improved and effective fastener retaining mechanism is required, but also, its design cannot add undue bulk to the plate. The anterior cervical plate must have a low profile due to the proximity of the implant site to the esophagus, nerves and other sensitive surrounding tissue. It is also preferable to keep the plate as narrow as possible to reduce the chances that the lateral edges rise off from the underlying vertebral body and cause pain where the curvature of the plate does not exactly match the patient's anatomy. Furthermore, there is a need for the anterior cervical plate to withstand anatomical forces and be easily implanted. Also, the screw retaining mechanism must be easily activated by the surgeon. This invention, as described in the detailed description, sets forth an improved anterior cervical plate with anti-back out protection for the bone screws that meets these needs.